Concrete Angel
by Jimboma
Summary: Quinn and Rachel meet long ago but Quinn left her behind for popularity. When she & her mom came back from a single day trip to NY, she never expects to see Rachel in her house nor did she expects her dad to be crying. WARNING: child abuse, AU, & rated M
1. Bearing the burden of a secret storm

**Hey everyone! I wrote this in Biology class. My teacher was going on and on about something or another, I don't know, but instead of taking notes, I wrote this on paper. I got to like 3 pages front and back before class was over. So now, about 2 weeks later, I decided to type this up and finish the first part of it. I'm thinking of it being a two-shot, since I can't seem to finish anything more than that since I tend to lose interest easily. Anyway, this is Un-beta so sorry for all grammar and spelling issue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from glee, if I did, I would be writing the script instead of writing this. I also do not own the title, which belongs to Martina McBride from the song with the same title.**

**Warning: This story contains, what I view, as a somewhat graphic abuse scene. I am not and do not condone child abuse simply because I'm writing this. If this type of thing is note fore you, please do not read. I am aware the I might have exaggerate the scene a bit as I believe that no normal human being can survive what happens, but I do not know. I might have describe it and makes it worst than what I had in mind, but again I do not know. But if I did exaggerate, I apologize but this is fiction anyway so I guess it's passable. R&R**

* * *

><p>The deadly silence of the house fills her with dread. There's a party going on outside in full swing. People of all ages laughing, dancing, having fun.<p>

A girl of about 7 year old was dress in a soft, smooth, light pink gown. The silk radiates brilliancy of the designer. A silver band travels around her waist ending as a water-smooth bow that drifted gently behind her. Her hair, like a pale yet bright sunflower, laid on top of her head in a gentle but sophisticated way. It rest on her back, in a dedicated curly mess. Her bangs swift to the side and held there by a flowery pink clip. Her lip a rosy red color as beautiful as a rose. Her eyes, when you stare in it, so deep. A hazel color that reflects the life around her. So deep with happiness and joy that can get anyone lost. Her laughter radiates the world with happiness. When she laugh, its like the voice of a choir of angles singing in harmony. She's laughing with her mother and father, a picture perfect family.

The party continues on with everyone talking with each other and laughing over a drink of punch. No one seems to notice the little girl watching them form her window. The house from the outside looks like it belongs to an extremely wealthy family. The bright green grass radiates with dew. The well kept little garden with all type of flowers in front of the house reinforces the idea of a well off family.

On the inside however, it tells a different story. The walls peel with paint. The atmosphere, gloomy, uncertain, dark, fills the air. There's nothing more than a small, old fashion TV and a clean, unused couch in the living room. The kitchen was clean, and like the living room, unused and unlived in. The stair screams in pain with each step.

Upstairs, the air shifted into something more sinister. The wall peel with paint and patches of dry blood scatter about. There were two rooms: one of them had about 5 locks on the outside, design to make the room escape proof.

The whole house is sound proof.

The little girl with dirty brunette hair and cloths toot tight on her stare out the window towards the festival that was going on. Her eyes filled with longing and hope. Suddenly, her window shook violently and shatters as the baseball flew towards her. The glass form the impact cuts her face enough to draw small amount of blood. Bending down, she took hold of the baseball before turning towards the window. Looking down, she notices the blond she was watching, waving at her, asking for the ball back. Luckily, she was not lock in today so she slowly walks down stair, passing the creaking stair and blood spatter walls. Gently opening the door, she step outside hesitantly and close the door behind her gently. With small steps, she slowly walks towards the blond who ran excitedly to her with a man, tall and handsome, trailing behind her.

"Hi! I'm so sorry about your window. It was my first time playing baseball." The blonde's cheek color turns slightly pink about of embarrassment.

"Its fine, here," the brunette quietly, head bow to the ground as she shakily handed them their ball back.

"I'm sorry about this. Don't worry, we'll pay for the window," the man said in a fatherly tone.

"It-it's fine, my-my dad wi-will pay for it sir" she mange to shutter out

"We broke your window, so it's only acceptable that we pay for it," he said in the same tone that makes the brunette yearn for it, "By the way, my name is Russell Fabray and this is my daughter, Quinn Fabray."

The little girl wave excitedly while saying "What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry" she answer in a timid voice with her head still bow to the ground.

Quinn, if possible, smile wider and it seems to light up the whole night, "Pleasure to meet you! Say, are you – Oh My God! Daddy! She's bleeding!" her tone shifted from happiness to shock and worry.

When Rachel heard that, her head snap up and look at them with wide eyes for a split second before she lower it and looks down at the ground once more. She wishes for the conversation to be over already. She wants to get out of there.

"Oh my! The window! It – here, lets get you clean up." Russell said in a genuinely worry tone that pulls at Rachel's heart; she wants him to help her but she knows she can't let him.

Rachel timidly reply, "I-I'll be fine, sir."

"Nonsense! We need to clean you – "

Quinn cuts in, "Yeah! Mommy said if you don't clean up the cuts it'll get…uh…get…in-infected! Did I say that right Daddy?" she looks at her dad with hopeful eyes and when he nod his head, he eyes light up with happiness. Just as Russell was about to open his mouth,

"Rachel!" a man in faded blue jean and an OSU sweatshirt yelled while heading towards her and the Fabrays.

Rachel head snap up so fast it's a surprise it's not broken, "Hi-hi daddy."

"Hello Mr. Berry. I'm Russell Fabray and this is my daughter Quinn. We were playing baseball and we accidently broke your window. Rachel was nice enough to return it to us, but some of the shards must have cut her face. We wanted to help her clean it up but she insist that she's fine. I must say, you have an extremely discipline kid here Mr. Berry." Russell said to the newly arrived man with a smile on his face as they shook hands.

"Thank you Mr. Fabray and if Rachel insist she's fine then she must be. I taught my daughter to never lie."

Russell laughs wholeheartedly and with a gentle smile reply, "that's a good quality to have. Are you free tomorrow Mr. Berry? I would like to pay for my damage as soon as possible so I won't forget."

"Oh! It's all fine and please calls me Hiram."

"In that case, then please call me Russell. Mr. Fabray makes me feel like I'm my father! But about the window, are you sure? I don't mind paying for what we did."

"It's fine, but if it does make you feel better, my friend owns a local window company so he'll fix it for free."

Russell frowns before uttering, "If you're so sure."

By this moment, Quinn made her voice and presence known. "Yeah! Daddy won't mind, beside it's my fault anyway."

"Oh honey! It's not your fault; it was your first time playing."

Just as Hiram was about to reply, a beep noise distracts them. Quinn's dad looks down at his phone before putting it away and turning back to Hiram.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Are you sure about the window?" he asks one last time.

"It's fine!"

"Well then, good night Hiram. Hopefully we can meet again and hopefully under circumstances where it doesn't involve a broke window." Russell bid a good bye to them by a simple nod.

"Hiram laugh at the formality and said, "I hope so too Russell."

"Lets go Quinn."

"Okay! Bye Rachel, bye Mr. Berry!" Quinn wave wildly at them and skip away with her pink gown flowing behind her.

Hiram, once making sure they left, turns to Rachel and in an emotionless voice said, "Upstairs. Now."

Without needing encouragement, she scramble out of there and ran up to her room. Halfway up the stair, she heard to front door slamming close and heavy footsteps coming up behind her.

Outside, the party continues on.

_TIME BREAK_

"Listen here Man-Hands, he's MINE! So back off because he's never going for someone like you!" Quinn screams into Rachel's face, her anger seen clearly in her eyes as it flames with hatred.

Rachel flinches away from Quinn as he eyes become fill with fear, like a prey knowing its predator is right in front of them. She quickly catches herself and mentally scowls herself for losing control like that.

Squaring her shoulder and her eyes returning back to normal, she answers to Quinn's challenge, "I'm sorry that you have no faith in your boyfriend Quinn. If you must know, he was the one that came to me, so if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving now." With that said, Rachel walks away from Quinn with her head held high.

Quinn stood there, shock, not so much by Rachel's comeback, but rather by the fear she saw in her eyes. Even if it was only there for a split second, it was there and it scares her. Rachel doesn't get scare, no matter what.

'_What's going on_,' Quinn thought, '_Stop it Quinn! You don't care about her!'_

With that thought, she struts down the hallway and out of the school, owning it with every step she takes.

It's Friday and she needs to get home fast so she won't be late for the flight. Quinn and her mother are going to New York, NY, to buy some new dresses and wont be back until Saturday afternoon.

_RACHEL_

After leaving Quinn behind, Rachel speed walk towards her house as fast as she can without putting too much pressure on her foot. She knew that she was running late thanks to Quinn – normally she leaves campus at 5:15 and gets home at 5:55, 5 minutes before he expects her, but now it's already 5:30 - so she wanted to hurry home before getting into more trouble than she already is.

After about 30 minutes of walking, she finally arrives home. No, not home, she finally arrives at the house. She walks pass the front lawn, pass her father's car and towards her front door while gathering herself together for what she knew is going to be a long night. Once she stood at the front door, she took a deep breath and slowly turns the knob and opens the door. It creaks from the lack of oil.

She hesitantly steps into the house and close the door behind her with a small click. She smile softly at the bareness of the living room.

'_How ironic_,' she thought, '_bare and lonely, like me.'_

Quietly, she puts her backpack down and head up the squeaking stair. Automatically, she moves to her room, her prison, and walks in. Inside, the dry blood stain on the walls mock her for her weakness. Her one and only window tinted black so no one could see in, unlike _that_ day, but she can see out, see the world that she can't live in the moment she steps into this room.

On her bed sat her father with a wicked smile. Upon seeing her, he smile wider and even more malicious and coldly said, "You're late."

She knew, somehow, she just knew, from the pit of her stomach that today will be different, different from any other day.

Knowing that he's not expecting a reply, she simply bows her head as a show of respect and fear.

Pushing himself of the bed he slowly strides to Rachel. Stopping in front of her, she told her to look at him. Not wanting to but fearing what he would do, she slowly raises her head up and looks at him. Just as her eyes connect with his, he pull his right arms back and slam it into her stomach.

She gasps and stumbles back while holding her stomach before realizing her mistake.

Growling at her, he pulls her back by her hair and threw her to the desk. Her back made contact with the edge of the desk before she crumbles to the ground, still holding her stomach.

"How dare you pull away from me like that bitch?" He all but growl out and snarl at her as he stalk over.

She whimpers slightly and tries to curl deeper into herself.

He saw what she tried to do and that only serve to make him madder. Bending down he fist her hair and drag her up before slamming her into the nearby wall. Her face meets the hard, cold wood with a sickening creak.

Rachel screams out in pain. Normally, he never hurt her in such a way that makeup or cloths can't hide but today it's different.

Satisfy with her reaction, he drops her to the floor then proceed to kicking the living daylight out of her. Rachel tries not to move too much in fear that it angers him even more, so she lies there, holding her nose and accept her punishment. That went on for several minutes before he got tire of her lack of respond.

"Stand up and get naked," he barks out.

Despite the pain coursing through her body with every movement she made, Rachel stood up on her jelly-like legs and with shaking and bloody hand, pulls her shirt over her hand. Knowing what he's going to do without him having to say it, she got down on all fours and presented her back to him.

"I see I've train you well. Good girl." With that said Hiram stood over her and slowly, in a torturous pace, took of his pelt. "We'll try something a bit different today; keep your arms straight, at no time can it be bend, understand me girl?"

"Y-yes." Rachel answers even though she knows it's an impossible task.

"Good. Now let's test your comprehension skill."

Holding on to the buckle, he raises his arms before striking it down at her. Screaming out in pain, her arms gave out and she crashes down, although her legs still maintain its position.

Hiram lip turns into a nasty sneer, "What did I just tell you, you fucker? I specifically said to NOT bend your arms! Get UP!"

Shaking from the pain, she got back into her position and will herself to not break. Rachel kept her eyes on the floor so she didn't see him switching and reversing the belt. Now, he was holding onto the leather and the buckle stood at attention, ready to strike.

Like a master punishing his slave, Hiram snaps the buckle onto her back. The speed was so fast you can hear the wind, a warning sign to Rachel, but even then, it did nothing to prepare her for it. The belt crackles in the air and with all its metal strength, smash onto her back. The noise it made upon impact resembles that of thunder and lighting raging on the earth's surface.

Her sickening, blood howling scream fills the air. Her arms gave out. He's not mad anymore, he's livid and furious. His face getting redder and redder.

Like a wild storm pouring endless water pebbles onto the earth, Hiram continue with his assault, never once pausing. The buckle rain down on her little body, back, legs, shoulder, anywhere where he can reach and each time it hits her, she screams out in pain and terror.

After what seems like an eternity, he finally relents. His hand sweaty from the death grip as the belt slowly slid out of his hand and fell to the ground. The bloody buckle hits the floor and the noise echo throughout the room then it bounces back up before falling again, laying limb and dead on the ground.

Hiram muster up all his strength and kick his daughter in the ribs, sending her flying across the room, the promptly turns his heels and march out of the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

The scorching pain surge throughout her body with every breath she takes. She distantly hears the water running but she wasn't sure. Rachel laid there in a pool of her own blood, her body shaking from the pain. Never had she been hit this bad and she's pretty sure her nose is broken. Scratch that, she's pretty sure every bone in her body is damage in some way.

She wanted to cry but she's afraid that if he comes back, he'll see and she'll be in even more trouble, so she holds it in as she slowly drift away to unconsciousness. Just before she slips into a somewhat peaceful darkness, her dad kicks the door open and angrily move towards her. He grab her by her hand and pulls her up, the force so powerful it dislocated her shoulder, but she didn't scream out. Her body went numb and her voice hurts from screaming too much earlier.

He drags her naked body towards the bathroom. The bathtub was fill to the brim with ice and water. He smirk at her when he saw the absolute fear in her eyes then, without warning, pick her up bride style and threw her into the tub. Rachel's back made contact with the cold, unforgiving ice water. It was like having 1000 small needles stab inside you. She tries to get up, but he pushes her down, intending on drowning her if she doesn't stop moving. Knowing it'll only hurt more if she continue to struggle, she pose her body and forces it to stay still.

He then lets her go.

"Sit up and spread you legs!"

She complies without much of a choice. Suddenly, he slams two of his big, manly fingers into her bone dry part, pushing it all the way in to his knuckles. Rachel gasps and whimpers in pain while wiggling herself and trying to get into a less painful position. Hiram smirk got even bigger and wickeder when seeing what she's trying to do. He twists his fingers in a harsh and painful way while pressing his thumb down on her clit.

"You like this don't you slut? You like how I play with you? Say it! Tell me that you love it!" Hiram snarl out.

Rachel gather her breath and breath out, "I-I lov-love it."

Unsatisfied with her lack of enthusiasm, her took his left hand and twists her right nipple in a painful manner, unwilling to relent until she says it.

Rachel's back arch at the pain and she manages to scream out, "I LOVE IT!"

Now that he's satisfied, he lets it go but still had two of his fingers bury inside her.

The water around her turning redder and redder with each passing second. He pulls back his fingers only to slam them back into her. That went on for about 5 minutes with Rachel gasping in pain every time he slams in back in.

Hiram stood up, walks to her back and unzip his pants. His cock fell out and he took it in his hand and trusts it at her face, "Suck it bitch, I know you want it!"

Slowly she opens her mouth and he pushes it in her. She sat there in the bloody water giving her father a blow job, trying to get him hard so maybe then, he'll stop with his punishment.

He grabs her by the back of her head and pushes it all the way in. Rachel chock and gag but he never let go until her face turns a frightening purple. Only then did he push her head away. She sputters and gasps for breath once he releases her.

He grabs her by hair and pulls her out. The red water drips to the floor, painting it with memories. Hauling her back to her bedroom, he threw her on the bed.

"Lay on your back, spread eagle." He commands.

She obeys and he took out some ropes and ties her hands to the bed post and did the same with her legs. He then blindfolds her. By this point, she's opening crying and shaking in fear. Her back scratches with the hard and painful mattress that shows her no mercy.

She heard him leave the room and when he came back, he's carrying a bat, not that she can see it.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born bitch!" With that said, he plunge about two inches of the batting side into her already abuse pussy the pulls it out and with all his strength, slams it onto her stomach.

"AHHHH!"

"That's just the beginning bitch."

Rachel shakes her head from side to side, silently asking for mercy, "please, i-I'm sorry, please."

"You can beg all you want but it's not going to do much of a difference." With that said he plunge the bat back into her, adding about another inch, then pulls it out and slams it onto her stomach once again. He did this inch by inch until about 8 inches of the bat was buried inside her. Her stomach turning a dark purple form the abuse and her pussy a raw red. Her voice hoarse from yelling and begging for mercy.

He drops the bat and went down stair. The stair creaks and squeaks in pain. Outside, the rain started to pour down, pounding hard on the ground.

Hiram came back up, holding a knife and a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Ready baby?" He ask as he sat next to her unprotected body.

Taking the sharp knife in his hand, he gradually lower it onto her body and crave out a letter right above her stomach. Rachel screams out in pain and tries to move away but the ropes prove to be tied correctly. He continues to crave out about 3 more words then set the bloody knife next to him. He then picks up the bottle of sake, opens it, and pour it onto her new scars.

Her blood curling scream fills the air, drown out by the thunder outside. He continues pouring until all the sake is gone. Then he unties her, but still left her blindfolds on and told her to not move. Like she can.

He came back with his old t-shirt and a pair of pants. He puts the shirt over her and pull the pants up. She thought for a fleeting moment that maybe he realize what he did but that thought was push away when he roughly grab her and drag her down stair. Upon reaching the front door, he shove her out into the storm and scream, "Don't you fucking come back bitch! Stay out there where you belong!" With that said he slams the door close and lock it.

Rachel shakily got up, her vision blurry from the pain and blood loss. The rain hits her beat up body, haunting and mocking her with every drop. She didn't think she was going to live past tonight, but the least she can do was die somewhere where she had some good memory. Slowly, she made her way towards the nearby park, her step unsteady and her vision turning black. The rain continues to pour and she tries her best to keep warn until she reaches her destination.

After a torturous and painstaking walk that took her 25 minutes instead of its usual 5 minutes, she finally arrives at the park. Her breathing getting more ragged and her shaking increases as she sat down on the nearest bench, ready to let herself go. Just as she drifted off into darkness with the rain still pouring around her, she distantly became aware of someone calling her name.

Turning her head she saw Russell Fabray, the only person she trusts in this world, running towards her with an umbrella.

Rachel stood up but her legs just couldn't support her anymore so she collapse and Russell caught her just in time.

"Oh, God have mercy. I'm going to have take you to the hospital for this one okay Rachel?" Russell asks kindly while suppressing the urge to throw up from the blood that seeps through her too big for her clothing. Picking her up bridal style, he ran towards the car, umbrella long forgotten.

"N-no. No hospital" She utter in a completely exhausted tone.

Settling her in the passenger seat, he said, in the same kind, fatherly tone, "I might be a doctor Rachel, but this time, I'm not sure -"

"Please…no…hospital." Rachel reply, her eyes getting heavier and heavier, her body getting limb. She's ready to go and she resigns herself to that fact and she doesn't want to die in a hospital.

"**Sigh** You're lucky they finish construction my own, personal medical room." He told her while pressing on the gas pedal, driving way past the limit to get her to his place. He's afraid. Never had Hiram went this far.

"Rachel, you have to stay awake ok? We're almost home." He said in a frantic voice when he saw her head beginning to drop.

"Sorry…tire…"

"NO! Rachel! You have to stay awake!" He all but yell in a frantic voice.

"RACHEL!"

The moment he pulls into the driveway, he ran to her side and carry her to the newly finish medical room, not caring if he lock his car or front door.

Once inside the medical room, he hooks her up to the computer (A/N: I don't know a single thing about medical stuff) to get a reading. He then took off her wet, oversize t-shirt and gasp as he saw what Hiram did to her stomach and the letters he craved out. Russell slowly sat her up to look at her back. When he saw it, he couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears spill out like a waterfall. With shaking hands, he pulls down her pants and felt his food coming up his throat. He shallow it down and took a deep breath, "how did you survive this?" and work on saving her.

_TIME BREAK_SATURDAY AFTERNOON_QUINN & MOM IS HOME_

As Quinn and her mother, Judy Fabray, walks out of the airport, they expected to see Russell waiting for them right by the door with a limo or something of the same manner. What they didn't expect was to see a near empty parking lot save for a few people. It's Lima, no one would ever willing come here and most people in Lima don't have the money to fly away for the weekend and come back like the Fabray, so Lima airport is never crowed.

Frowning, Quinn turns to her mom with a questionable look in her eyes.

Seeing the look in her daughter eyes, she said, "I don't know Quinnie, I'll call your father to ask him."

She took out her phone only to realize it was turn off. Once she turns her phone on, she notice Russell left her a voicemail message. She turns on the speaker and plays the message for both of them to hear.

"Hey honey. I'm sorry, but I can't pick you two up. Something happens, I'll tell about it once you get home. It's not something to discuss over the phone. Just call the cab. I'm really sorry honey. See you later. I love you, and tell Quinn I love her too."

The two ladies stare at each other. What could have possibly happens to make a normally compose man like Russell sounds so distorted?

Judy sighs and dials for a cab. They waited for it to come in silence with their 2 suitcase next to them and when it came, they simply got into the cab and Judy gave it direction. No talking as each ladies were in their own thoughts.

Once they reach their house, they went for their bag separately and together, walk to the door. Just as Judy was about to take out her keys, the door swung open. Quinn gasps and took a step back while Judy eyes widen. Standing at the door is Russell; however, he doesn't look anything like they have ever seen.

His hair was mess up. His eyes red from crying and tiredness and he wore an old shirt with an equally old short.

"Welcome home. How was the trip?" He asks in a tire voice.

Quinn and Judy slowly steps into the room. Judy puts her suitcase down and took her husband's hand.

"What happen honey?" She asks softly.

"Why don't you two go change, unpack, and rest?" He replies, clearly not wanting to talk about it and tries to stall for some time.

"Daddy. What happen?" Quinn demands in a clear and authorities voice. It brought a small smile to his face knowing that Quinn will turns into a woman to watch out for.

"I think…I think I should show you her first then…I guess…tell about how it happen."

"Her?" Judy curiously voice out.

"Just follow me." With that said, he walk towards to medical room and his wife a daughter follow closely behind him.

When she notice where he was heading, she ask is a scare voice, "Honey?"

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and walks in. When Judy saw all the wire sticking out of the unknown girl, she gasp and puts her hand over her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes.

Quinn pushes back her mother and went in to see who the girl is. What she saw was Rachel Berry, the girl who she tormented, laying there with looking smaller and weaker than ever.

"Rachel." She breath out.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you guys think! I'll try to get the second and possible the last part, up soon. I'll probably start to write it in biology and finish typing it up at home. Hopefully before next week is over. Thank you! BTW…comments and feedbacks are much desire.<p> 


	2. In a world that she can't rise above

WOW! Thank you for the overwhelming reviews, favs, and alerts! I didn't think I did great with this since I wrote it out of boredom, so I didn't think many would like it, but u guys prove me wrong! Love you!

I wanted to get this done earlier since I had a great idea in my mind, but that day, my friend, who (in this time and age) do not have internet and she's historian for a club so she has to take pics and upload them on the website so she used my PC for like 6 hours . and I kinda forgot what I really wanted to write so this is pretty much me winging it. (I don't understand why she wanted to be a historian when she doesn't have a computer, but oh well…whatever floats her boat.)

Anyway…please enjoy this second part. Also, i have extended this to a three shot! Read my ending note for more info. Thx for ya'll love! R&R

* * *

><p>The sun started to set outside. Its radiantly orange color illuminates the small town of Lima. Never had it looks so beautiful. The trees stood tall and strong. Their roots cling to the ground and the leaves flow with the wind, gently talking to each other. It vibrates with a beautiful green color that shines through the orange sky. Slowly, the sun settle down below the distance mountain and with it takes it bright orange color with it. The world releases a slow breath and it descend into a peaceful slumber, taking with it the light.<p>

It's now officially night time.

"Honey, why won't you go and get yourself something to drink whiles me and Quinnie here go change, then we can talk about this okay?" Judy said gently as she rest her hand on his shoulder although her eyes still stare at the figure on the medical bed.

A small, petite, girl lay there under a thin, pale blue sheet. Her face fades into the white bed.

Quinn had never seen her looks to tiny and pale. In all the years she known her, Rachel had always been smiling. Had she…how long had this been going on. Quinn thought back to the day where she left her best friend behind, the day where her dad became disappointed at her for the first time.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It's was in the 6__th__ grade when it happens. They had a mini orientation from the McKinley's Cheerios. Sue wanted to make sure that her incoming Cheerios of the future prepare at a young age for what she has to offer. The cheerleaders came then. They talk about how Sue help the Cheerios win nationals for 5 consecutive years. They go on and on about how Sue is really strict with her team and she yell at them 99% of the time, but she did it for the best. They praise her more than god Himself. They also talks about the popularity benefits of being part of the Cheerios, like not having to worry about getting slushie, or being push around, or just being a loser in general. They talk so much about how scary high school is if they were at the bottom, and by being with Sue, they were guaranteed to be on top. _

_At the beginning of the presentation, Quinn wasn't interested. I mean, she likes dance and all but she wasn't interested in cheerleading or waking up at 5am on a Saturday morning to practice. But by the end of the presentation, they manage to get to her. Like a devil, they twisted her mind and from that day onward, she became one of them._

_When it was lunch time, Quinn talks about nothing but the Cheerios and how awesome it would be for them to be apart of it. _

"_Rach! Let's start practicing now so once we're in high school, we'll be with them. Yeah?" Quinn ask her best friend excitedly as she dance around Rachel who sat underneath the tree, but it turn into a frown when she saw how uninterested Rachel were._

"_Ray? What's wrong?" _

_Rachel looks up at her and then looks back down at the ground, hugging her knee close to her chest. _

"_Ray?" Quinn asks quietly._

"_I-I…I don't want to be a cheerleader." Rachel whisper into her knee and Quinn barely heard it if not for her knowing and training herself to hear Rachel's soft voice. _

_Shock at the revelation, she can't help but looks confuse and she had no qualm in voicing it._

"_Why? Don't you want to be popular?"_

"_I do, but my dad, he won't like it."_

"_I know he's strict Rachel, but surely he wants you to do well."_

"_He won't like me leaving on Saturday at such an early time. He won't like it." Rachel repeats._

_Just as Quinn open her mouth, a Cheerios call her out, "Hey you!"_

_Quinn turns around and looks up in wonder at the older girl._

"_I overhear you talking about practicing to join the Cheerios, you interested right?" The tall, blond girl in white and red uniform asks with an underlining coldness in her tone, but Quinn didn't detect it._

"_Yes I am! But…my friend, her dad…" Quinn trails off uncertainly._

"_One of the main rules of being a cheerios is to fend for yourself to better the team. If your friend can't join, then oh well, sucks to be her." The taller blond said with a sneer on her face as she glances at Rachel. Rachel, feeling the glare, just hugs her knees tighter and buries her head farther into herself._

_Quinn glance at her friend, normally, she'll defend her and insult anyone who make fun of Rachel, but now, if she defend Rachel, she might make the taller blond hate her and loses her chance at being popular, so she kept her mouth shut._

"_You know, I'm helping my sister, Brittany and her friend Santana every Saturday and Sunday with dance routines and the workout that Sue makes us do so when they try out, they have a better chance. I really think you have the talent. If you like, you can ask your parents to take you to McKinley High School everyday Saturday and Sunday from 2 to 6 at night, I would be glad to help you reach your true potential." The cheerios announce to Quinn, whose eye lit up in excitement._

"_Really?" She ask with barely contain excitement._

"_Yep! As long as you stop hanging out with her," the cheerio's eye shifted to Rachel then back at Quinn, "she's too…I don't know how to put it, but she's not cheerios material. Maybe when she grows up, but not now. I refuse to teach anyone who affiliate with someone other than those who have cheerios material. We cheerios don't hang out with loser. If you want my help, you have to stop being her friend." With that said the taller blond got up and left to her friends, not before looking back to glare at Rachel, who still haven't look up. _

_After being positive that the cheerio left, Rachel lifted her head up to see Quinn still gazing in the direction of the cheerio._

_With hesitation in her voice, she quietly whisper Quinn's name, "Quinn?"_

"_Ray…I, I'm sorry. I really don't want to be a loser that get toss in the dumpster."_

_Fear strikes Rachel's heart and she panicky usher out, "Can you at least sleep on it? Please Quinn! I don't want to lose my best friend!"_

"_I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn replies quietly with her head still bow to the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes._

_By this time, Rachel stood up and stares at Quinn with horror and fear. Her eyes brimming with tears that she refuses to let fall. She ball her hand into a fist until her knuckles turn white. _

"_You promise Quinn," Rachel said coolly, "you promise we'll be friends forever."_

"_I'm sorry." Tears streaming down Quinn's face as she utter those words. The guilt in her heart making it difficult for her to breath. She remembers that promise, but how can she be friend with Rachel if it means being a loser? _

'_She'll get over it, and after I'm the head cheerleader, I'll befriend her again and it'll be okay.' Quinn thought, trying to convince herself and justify her own action. _

"_No. I'm sorry for trusting you. I'll get out of your way so you don't have to be seen with a loser." With that said, Rachel turns and ran away from the school._

_Quinn tries to call her back, to say anything to convince her that everything will work out fine, but her voice die on her lips, the gentle wind carrying a small whisper of an apology that disappear in the air. _

_Rachel never came back to class and the teachers didn't do anything. By the end of the day, Quinn knew that their friendship is now beyond repair. She sucks it up and continues to convince herself of a better future were they're both popular. _

_When her dad came to pick her up, he question where Rachel was since the Fabrays takes Rachel home._

_Pushing down her quilt and sorrow, she answers him in a calm voice, "She left."_

_Frowning in confusion, Russell looks at her, expecting an answer as they head home._

"_The cheerleaders from McKinley came today to talk about the benefits of practicing early and joining the Cheerios once we're in high school. I wanted to join but Rachel didn't. I tried to convince her otherwise, but then a Cheerio came up and offer to teach me along with her sister and her sister's friend. I agree on the condition that I stop hanging out with Rachel, because she's not Cheerios material." Quinn answers her dad's confusion in a calm and borderline professional voice while looking straight ahead. She knows that she'll break down crying if she looks at her dad._

_Russell, upon hearing what Quinn did, grips the stirring wheel tightly and said in an emotionless voice, "We'll talk at home." _

_With that said, the rest of the ride was driven in silence, with Russell looking straight ahead and Quinn leaning against the side window and starring out. _

_When they got home, Quinn went straight to her room while Russell head to the kitchen. After about 30 minutes to collect his thought, he calls Quinn to come down._

"_Why? I thought I taught you better than that?"_

"_You did daddy, but I really wants my high school year to be fantastic."_

"_So you abandon a friend for it?"_

"_NO! I didn't abandon her! I'm going to be head cheerleader then we'll be friends again and she'll be at the top too." Quinn cries out, not sure if she's trying to convince herself or her dad._

"_It doesn't change the fact that you left her for a chance at being popular."_

"_You don't get it daddy! I ask her to do this with me and she said no." By this time, Quinn's openly crying and Russell is looking straight at her, but not really seeing her, it's as if he see past her._

"_Rachel needs you. You've always been there for her."_

"_She can make new friends."_

"_It's not that easy for her."_

"_Why not? Why are you taking her side? You don't know how hard this is for me daddy! Why aren't you supporting me?" Quinn wails out._

"_What's going on here?" Judy said from the doorway. She just got home from work._

"_Mommy! Daddy doesn't want me to be a cheerleader like you when you were in high school." _

"_Why not?" Judy replies coldly while looking at her husband, challenging him._

_Russell sign and mutter out tiredly, "it's not that I don't want you to be a cheerleader Quinnie, it's just…why do you have to abandon your friend to do so? Rachel needs you more than you think." _

_Judy look at her daughter then at her husband then back again. "Quinn, why don't you go to your room, I'll discuss this with your father." Quinn nod and ran upstairs to her room and slamming the door shut. _

_The next day, Judy took Quinn to Brittany's house for her first weekend practice. There she meet Santana and Brittany who became her close associate and her new friend. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Quinn and her mother head to their respective room while Russell head towards the kitchen.

Quinn bows her head and drags her feet to her room. Upon reaching it, she collapse on her bed and hug her knees to her chest tightly. Tears of guilt, regret, and sorrow streaming down her face endlessly.

'_What happen to you Rachel? Does this have anything to do with how mad Daddy was of me because I left you?_' She thought miserably. Slowly standing up, she change into something comfortable but the endless tears blur her vision. Taking a deep breath, she wipes her tears away and walks to the kitchen. She passes the medical room on her way and can't help but look in. Gently opening the door, she saw Rachel there, and it brought upon fresh waves of tears that she refuses to let fall. She's too afraid to step into the room so she stood there staring until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her mother gently gazing at Rachel before looking at her and offering a small smile, "Come on."

Nodding, she follows her mom to the kitchen, but not before looking back at Rachel, then closing the door.

They reach the kitchen to see Russell sitting on one of the stool with a cup in his hands and his head bow down.

"Honey?" Judy whispers.

Russell's head snap up and lock eyes with Quinn before motioning for them to sit down.

"What's going on daddy?" She asks once she sat down on the stool directly across from his with her mom on her left.

Russell signs. "This isn't the first time."

"What do you mean honey?" Judy asks fearfully.

"Rachel dad, Hiram, he's…he's an abusive bastard."

At the confession, Quinn and Judy gasp. Quinn thought immediately went back to the day where she left her friend behind.

"How-how long?" A shock and fearful Judy inquires.

"I didn't find out about this until she was 8, a year after we first meet her Quinn." Russell smile fondly at the memories before it change to a frown upon remembering that day.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Russell was taking a midnight walk through the park since he can't sleep and midnight walks calm him. Both Quinn and Judy are sleeping away. Sometimes, he wonders if they even know he leaves the house; they're such heavy sleepers. That's fine though, he doesn't want to wake them up for something as simple as him not being able to sleep._

_As he approaches the fountain in the middle of the park, he saw a lone figure sitting on the bench. Curios he got closer before noticing it was Rachel; she's sitting there hugging her knees to her chest and she seems to be shaking. She was wearing nothing more than a small, rip, sleeveless shirt and shorts that didn't reach her knees. It's 50 degrees Fahrenheit outside. _

_He approaches her quietly, not wanting to scare her before sitting down next to her on the cold, marble bench. _

"_Rachel?" He asks uncertainly._

_Rachel's head immediately snaps up and looks into his own. It was only for less than a second but he saw something that haunted him until this day. He saw absolute defeat and helplessness. He saw fear and horror. But worst of all, he saw death. His eyes widen and before he knew what was happening, Rachel took off running, well more like fast limping. It didn't take long before he got to her._

"_Rachel, stop. You're hurting yourself." He said before he was even aware that he's kneeling next to her._

_She shook her head, her messy hair coving up her bruise face. _

"_We need to get you to the hospital okay?" Russell quietly said before taking out his phone._

"_No." He heard her broken whisper. _

"_Why?"_

"_It-It won't make a different." _

"_Yes it will. You can report this and they'll get the person who did this."_

"_Daddy will…" She fainted and left her sentence hanging._

_Russell calls the ambulance and while he waited, he checks on her injuring and was surprise to see the extend of her injury. The ambulance came about a minute later and took them both to the hospital. _

_Upon reaching the hospital, she was immediately transported to the emergency room while he was ask to wait. After about 3 hours of waiting, a doctor came and asks him to leave, citing that her family request to be here alone._

_Not knowing what else he can do, he nodded and left._

_Walking along the beaten side walk, he wanders endlessly, asking himself what could have happen to a sweet girl like Rachel. By the time he got to bed, he couldn't sleep; his thoughts constantly drifted back to Rachel's eyes._

_The next day, he head to the hospital to see if, with his degree and power in this community, find out what happens to Rachel._

_When he walks through the door and into the cold, white hospital, he spotted his friend, Jeff, who is the manager at the hospital._

"_Jeff!" He calls out. _

_Jeff turns and saw Russell and he walks over. _

"_Hey Russell! Long time no see, how are you?" Jeff ask while shaking hand with his friend._

"_I'm doing okay, how are you?"_

"_I'm good. So what are you doing here pal, as much as I want to believe you're here to visit good old me, I know it's not true."_

"_Ah, yes. I was wondering if you know about Rachel Berry? She was admitted to the hospital last night."_

_Jeff sign at the name and maneuver them to his office._

"_Have a sit. Do you want some water?" Jeff asks while bustling about in his office._

"_Jeff! Sit down!"_

_Jeff listens to him and sat down on his chair with Russell on the couch._

"_What's going on Jeff?"_

"_Rachel…she's a special case."_

_Russell furrows his eyebrow at this and voice out his confusion._

"_She has two dads. One of them, Leroy, is the director of the FBI, in other words he's the top dog. The other one is Hiram, who is a stay at home CEO of the most powerful cooperation in America. He's an abusive man that loves the idea of having a daughter rather than actually having one. Leroy is like that too. Hiram loves only Leroy and vice versa. I know for a fact that they Skype together whenever they can and when Hiram comes home, that's the only time Rachel doesn't get hurt. I got a call from the neighbor about four years ago, Rachel was four then, and the old lady said there's some suspicious noise going on in the house. The cops came and arrested Hiram and took Rachel to the hospital. That's the first time I treated her, and it's not the last."_

"_What happen to Hiram?"_

_Jeff frowns then answer, "Nothing. Like I said, his husband is the top dog, so Hiram got out without any problem. No news coverage. No reputation damage. Nothing. Nada. We were force to release Rachel and got a warning that if the cops interfere again, they'll fire everyone and hire other men who are loyal to them and only them. One bold man defines that and they follow through. They fire all the original Lima cops and brought in new ones. They were nice enough to provide the ex-cops with another job though. After that, hose working at the hospital tries to look out for Rachel. Whenever she got hurt, she'll call for us and we'll fix her up. She'll stay the night and goes back in the morning for the same thing to happen again. This pattern goes on for about two and a half year before she stops calling. We wanted to know what happen, but Hiram stops us. He said if we keep interfering with 'family matters' we'll be charge with invasion of privacy and he said he'll make sure we don't come out secure. We know that he'll follow through so we all back off."_

"_So that's it? You back off and stop helping her?"_

"_Human's first instinct is to survive. If we go against him, he can destroy our family. We saw it happens to one of the nurse who tries to help Rachel. They destroy her lfe so bad that she commits suicide."_

"_Does the government know about this?'_

"_Even if they do know, what can they do? Hiram is contributing the most money to them while Leroy is known as the most efficient FBI director ever. What can they do?"_

"_Will you guys get in trouble for this recent event then?"_

"_No, because you call us and we can't just say no we can't help this girl. We fix her up and call Hiram to comes. We explain the situation and he let it slides as long as it doesn't happen again. He also told me to tell you to stay out of their business otherwise you're putting your job on the line. There's nothing we can do. No one is willing to risk their lives and their family."_

"_What if we can help her without them knowing?"_

_Jeff looks down at his hand and sign deeply. "My family comes first. I'm sorry Russell, but you need to leave." With that said, Jeff shows Russell to the hospital entrance and said quietly, "Don't try to be God and save her. Think about your family."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Well, I thought about my family, and I know that even though I never say anything, I know that you two will want me to help her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you two this, but I needed as little people to know as possible, and because Rachel doesn't want anyone to know." Russell ended his recalling of the first time he saw Rachel in such a shape.

By the time he finishes, both Judy and Quinn's face had tears that streams down their face, leaving a track in their wake.

"Is…Is this why you've always tell me to be nice to Rachel?" Quinn ask hesitantly and only cries harder when he nod his head.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm so so so sorry!" Quinn wails out in regret and guilt.

Instead of comforting her, Russell sat there; his action clearly said that he's disappointed in her for what she did to Rachel. Judy sat there in shock and she was whispering a prayer.

Quinn's dad sigh and said he needs to go check up on Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>NOT<strong> THE END! Okay okay! I know i said that it's going to be a two shot, but like i said in the beginning, i had this amazing idea for the ending but my friend came and use the computer. Being stupid me, i didn't bother to write it down so down so now i've forgotten. I finish this like 3 days ago but for the life of me, i cant remember how i wanted this to end! I'm soo piss at myself for not writing it down! So, there's going to be one more part. I've already started the next part and now i just need the damn ending . so since i can't remember it, review on what you guys want and i'll pick the one that closely match with what i've written so far. Unless of course, i remembers the original ending or i think of something that fits or my friend gives me idea and basically threaten me to use it. Again, sorry for those w8ing for an ending! SO SO SORRY!

Thank you for reading and please give me some feedback 3


	3. She flies to a place Where she's loved

**Finish! WOAH! Had to rewrite this whole thing due to some technical difficulty that got it deleted. I thought it turns out horrible, but i knew that if i dont finish this today, i'll never will. Hope this is good enough for your liking. As always please R&R. Also, UNBETA, so sorry for any grammar or spelling issue.**

**Disclaimer: I wish i have something to claim over, but i got nothing.**

* * *

><p>We are living in this world to survive and not to live. We fight and hurt everyone to protect ourselves and our survival. Anyone who can hurt us will be destroy or forgotten. We don't bother with those people.<p>

We, as human, help other so we can live in our own moralize world, thinking of how high and mighty we are because of an act of kindness. We don't care. We will never care. Helping others for our own satisfication, that's all there is to it. Maybe we don't realize it, but out generosity sprung from the need to feel in power. Helping others tell us that we have more power over someone. That no matter how low we are on the social hierarchy, there's someone beneath us. That's all.

Every word, every action, every smile done for kindness is an inverted way of self-satisfaction. Who is this world would willingly help other if not for a personal gain? Maybe we aren't selfish. Maybe we actually care. Maybe we aren't greedy for power. But what does it matter? Helping people means the people will be happy. Other people happiness means our own personal happiness. It's all from and for greed.

We likes to think and live in this world where it's shape by their own morals and illusions. We try to force others to live in that world with them. We try to be God but in the end, we're nothing more than dust. A grain of dust in this gigantic black hole. And when our time comes, we will realize that they weren't living, they were surviving.

There's nothing we can do about it. A second, a minute, a year, a lifetime too late. It's over.

Quinn sat there in the stool, crying hysterically while her mom stares after Russell.

Quinn never thought that this could have happen in Lima. Yes, child abuse cases are very much real, but here, in the small town of Lima, a place where people aren't aware it exists? It seems…fake. Maybe it is. Just a dream. Just a nightmare, reminding her of what she did, of how she abandons her friend.

Quinn understands now. She understands why Rachel clings to her. She understands why the Rachel she sees in high school is loud and obnoxious. She understands why Rachel is afraid of living. She understands now.

Her best friend was force to go through this everyday, and what did she do? Abandon her and slushy her and call her degrading names. What does that make her? A monster.

"I'm a monster."

Judy head whips to face Quinn's and gently she tries to console her daughter, "no, you're not. Sure, you've made some bad decision, but you can change that now. You can be the friend that Rachel needs. Quinn, I know you only did what you did out of fear. By knowing that it was wrong, you're already on the road of redemption. We now knows Quinn, we can help her now. She doesn't have to be afraid anymore. As long as you're doing that Quinn, you're not a monster."

"I know but…" She chokes out.

"There's nothing we can do to change the past, but must it determine our future? We have a chance to change this Quinn. Come on, let's go see her." Judy gives her daughter an encouraging smile

They both walks to the medical room just in time to see Russell checking up on Rachel's vital while whispering to her.

They walks into the room and Quinn took the chair and drag it to sit next to Rachel to holds her hand whereas Judy stood next to Russell.

"How is she daddy?"

"She's doing well."

"How long until she wakes up honey?"

"I don't know, but it should be soon."

As he said that Quinn felt Rachel ever so slightly squeeze her hand.

"RACHEL?" She shout out in excitement, but that only causes Rachel's heartbeat to speed up out of fear.

"Quinn, don't shout. Now, Rachel, can you hear me, if you can squeeze Quinn's hand." Russell whispers gently, not wanting to scare her anymore than Quinn already did.

Rachel gathers up her strength and squeezes her ex-best friend's hand gently.

Quinn answers to her dad, "she can hear you daddy."

"Okay, good. Can you two leave us so I can check up on her?"

"Of course, let's go Quinn." Judy said when she saw that Quinn was about to protest.

When the Fabrays' girl left and closes the door behind them, Russell sat down next to Rachel and took her hand. He smile sadly down at her and said, "you can open your eyes now kiddo."

Upon hearing that, Rachel slowly opens her eyes only to shut them again when the light blinds her.

"Take it easy, don't rush it Rachel."

She slowly opens her eyes again and let it adjust to the light. When she manage to adjust it, she slowly turns to Russell and gives him a small smile out of gratitude, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Russell sadly gaze at her and gave her a little nod before asking how she's doing.

She gave him a little shrug and turns away from him, looking onto the other side of the room.

Russell sign deeply and squeezes her hand to silently convince her that he's here for her if she needs anything.

Tears silently stream down Rachel's face. She felt horrible that Russell had to constantly give up his time for her and now that his daughter and wife knows, she's afraid that they'll, especially Quinn, will use this against her. She also cries for no longer having a home, well, that place was anything but a home. No she's crying for no longer having a roof over her head. She can always stay with the Fabrays as Russell had offer many times, but she doesn't want to impose them. She's crying for everything that happens to her, and she can't stop crying. There's so much pain that she bottle up and it's coming out now, but even then, Rachel refuses to make a noise. She knows that it's pointless to cry like this, but she learns from experience that no one likes a cry baby.

Russell seems to know what she's thinking so he gently and quietly whispers, "Rachel, it's okay to cry. I'm not going to hurt you."

This did nothing to reassure her. She shook her head gently as to not cause a mirage but still refuses to look at her savior.

"Quinn is worry about you."

At the mention of Quinn, Rachel let out a small whimper of fear and shook her head once more.

"Rachel, I'm not trying to defense Quinn, but, she regret what she did, and she wants to make it up to you. Please give her a second chance." Russell plead her, hoping that the two can be friends again so Quinn can help Rachel. Russell can only help her so far, Quinn's the only one to help her emotionally.

Rachel doesn't want to give Quinn another chance, but she owns Russell so much. If giving Quinn another chance makes him happy then she'll do it, no matter how reluctantly, so she slowly nod her head.

Tiredness began to take over her despite being awake for only 45 minutes. Her eyes start to drop and she tries to force herself to remain awake.

"Rachel. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, don't worry. Go to sleep kiddo."

At Russell tone and encouragement, she let herself go and went back into a dreamless sleep.

Once he was sure that she's sleeping, he let go of her hand and left the room, only to see both Judy and Quinn waiting for him outside.

When they saw him, Quinn instantly perks up and asks him about Rachel.

"She'll be okay. Her injuries are extensive but it'll heal in time. She's sleeping now."

**_TIME BREAK SUNDAY AFTERNOON_**

"Hey Ray. I know, I know. I was just here an hour ago, but I don't want you to be alone. I know I've probably said this a thousand time since yesterday, but I'm so so sorry. I told myself that day that I'll be the top and then I'll befriend you again and you can be popular along side me. I told myself that, but when I manage to be the top dog, I continue to hide behind my mask. I was ashamed for what I did, and pretending to hate you was so much easier than facing the truth. Rachel, I promise, I'll be the best friend you can have from now on. It's the least I can do for everything I did to you." Quinn is openly sobbing into her hands at this point, and by extension, Rachel's left hand, since she was holding it. When she felt a slight squeeze on her hand, her head snap up and she let out a small whisper, "Rachel."

Rachel groans in respond.

"I'll call my dad, hold on Ray." Quinn let go on Rachel's hand and ran out of the room like a maniac on a killing mission. She ran to her parents room so fast that she fell face first the moment she opens the door. Russell was in the room watching TV when he saw his daughter fell into his room.

"Honey! What's wrong?" He ask frantically.

"Rachel's awake." Quinn answers and practically pulls her dad to the medical room.

"Good afternoon Rachel. You're awake I see. I'm just going to do a short check up on you okay?" Russell starts to check her vital and such. This morning, he already unplug most of the wires, the only one the remains are to check her pulse and heartbeat.

Quinn sat down on the chair and grab holds of Rachel's hand as her dad did his work.

The whole room was silent. Russell focuses on his work, Quinn had silent tears and Rachel simply stares ahead, not really there.

Once Russell finish, he told them that Rachel's vital sign are all okay, and then he left them alone, closing the door behind him as he leave.

"Hey Ray." Quinn mutter quietly, partially afraid of hurting her even more and partially afraid that she doesn't want to talk to her.

"Hi…Quinn." Rachel answers weakly, afraid of being defenseless in Quinn's presence. She knows that Quinn won't hurt her, base on what she heard before she woke up, but a part of her is just too afraid to trust anyone beside Russell.

"I'm glad you're awake. I don't know what I'll do if something happen to you." Quinn looks right into Rachel's eyes and smile genuinely.

"I'm sorry." Rachel doesn't know what she's apologizing for, but it seems like she had to.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be apologizing and begging for forgiveness here."

"Sorry." Rachel looks away from her…friend? She didn't know what their relationship is, but maybe they can be friends again, judging from Quinn's earlier apology.

"What did I just say Ray?"

"Sorry."

"Rachel."

"Sor – uh – hi Quinn."

Quinn laughs at the cuteness of her friend and answers her, "Hey Rach."

"So uh… I just, I guess, wanted to apologize for what I did to you. You know, abandoning you, and just being awful to you in school…." Quinn trails off, not knowing what to say. She's not good at apologizing to people in person. Rachel picks up on Quinn's nervousness and she smile at seeing her Quinn, instead of the HBIC that she faces everyday in school. Deciding to let Quinn calm down before she dies from nervousness, Rachel softly whispers, "It's okay. I heard you earlier, before I squeeze your hand."

"Oh…I'm not good at apologizing, but you deserve an apology and a lot more."

"We can start by…being friends again?" Rachel said uncertainly, as if afraid that Quinn would laugh in her face and tell her what a loser she is for believing Quinn's apology, instead, Quinn beam at her and nods her head frantically.

"Of course! I'm not going to leave you ever again! From now on, you're stuck with me until you'll get tire of me!"

Rachel smile sadly at that as she remembers what happen to the last promise, but Quinn is older now…that doesn't take away the irony in that statement. Upon seeing the sad smile, Quinn automatically notices her mistake; she tries to retract it, but Rachel shook her head and mouth that it's okay.

They sat there talking about more; well, more like Quinn talking and Rachel sometimes commenting, but that was fine with them. It has always been like that when they were small. Contrary to how Rachel acts at school, she is in reality, a quite and shy little girl who's afraid of the world. Quinn understood that and never pushes Rachel to talk. Quinn sworn to protect Rachel from all the bullies as a kid, and she broke that promise. Now, it's her chance to change and to go back to being Rachel's protector.

This went on for about 2 hours before Quinn's mom ask her to leave because she wants to talk to Rachel alone. Quinn narrows her eyes at her mother, not sure if her mom had good intention or not. Rachel saw and felt Quinn's protectiveness, even from her own mother, and gently reassure her, "It's okay Q."

Quinn nod at the reassurance and left, but not before glancing back at her mother.

Once Quinn left, Judy smiles at Rachel, "She's protective of you. She's regretting what she did."

Rachel only nod in respond, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what to say. I know you don't want my pity. I guess…I'm sorry. That day, my husband got really angry at Quinn for planning on leaving you, instead of agreeing with him, I wanted Quinn to be like me, I wanted to live my high school glory through Quinn, and instead of teaching her to be a better person, I convince my husband to let her go with her plan. My husband cares about you Rachel, but I know that his family is above all else, and I have him whip. I can get him to practically do anything I ask, and this is what I did. I was selfish and my selfishness leads to you, having to live this life without anyone to help you. I'm sorry Rachel." Judy finishes her apology with tears brimming on her eyes, but it never fell.

Rachel only smiles and nod, too afraid to speak. The threat isn't lost. She heard it loud and clear. Judy refers to Russell as _her husband_ who loves his family above all else, including Rachel. Rachel has no rights. It's loud and clear and the threat rang in her ears even as Judy got up and leave the room. The threat is there, constantly haunting her; it's there, in the back of her mind, reminding her that she'll never be number one in anyone's life. Always second best, always on the side, always, always, always.

She laid there, thinking about what will becomes of her life now that Hiram kicked her out. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear Russell walking into the room with a tray of food. He didn't hear him or see him until he calls out her name, "Rachel?"

Snapping out of her trance, she looks over at him. "Hi Russell."

"Hey. Glad you're awake. I heard from Quinn that my wife talked to you. She didn't say anything bad I hope."

"No. She just apologize for letting Quinn go on with her plans." The words were not lost to Rachel. It wasn't Judy, no, he clearly said _his wife_. It hurts. It hurts worst than ever, like a knife being twist in her heart.

"Oh good," He said it with such relief that Judy didn't upset her further, but Rachel took it the wrong way so she grimace at the tone.

Russell didn't see.

"I don't know if you're hungry or not, but I made you some porridge. Even if you're not hungry, you need to eat anyway."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about what happen?"

"It's the same as always."

"It's not and you know it kiddo."

Rachel turns away from him and whisper something he could not hear.

"I'm sorry?"

"I guess he just wanted to make this one last."

"Why?"

"He threw me out, telling me to never come back."

Russell can't help but smile, knowing that Rachel doesn't have to deal with her abusive father anymore. He took this chance to offer her his home, in which she agrees with graditude.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll leave, Quinn been wanting to speak to you, even though she wasn't gone for very long."

As he said that, Quinn walks in with a sheepish smile on her face, as if she admits to eavesdropping on them. Her only respond was a smile and a chuckle from Rachel and her father.

"I'll leave you two girls to talk about whatever it is girls talk about. I'll come back to check on you later okay Rachel?"

"Okay."

Once Russell left, Quinn didn't hesitate to ask Rachel about her mom.

"What did she say to you Ray?"

"She just apologize."

"For what?"

"For that day."

"Oh…do you want me to feed you?"

"Will that makes you feel a bit better?"

"Yep." Quinn nods her head and gave Rachel a small, adorable grin.

"Okay then. Feed me my knight." Rachel respond in a playful tone that got both girls laughing.

It went like that throughout the night. Just the two of them being comfortable with each other, battering and bickering and just being friends. They were in their own bubble, not worrying about the world around them. In this bubble, they can be themselves, the self that they lost a long time ago, Rachel sooner than Quinn.

Eventually, tiredness took over them and they fell asleep, with Quinn's head resting on Rachel's bed, her hand still holding onto Rachel's hand. Both have small smiles on their face. That's how Russell found them when he went to check in on them.

The next morning, Quinn begs her parents to stay home, and they almost relent, before Rachel scold her, saying that education is important, and that's she'll be fine without Quinn for 7 hours.

With that said, Quinn left to school while Russell left to work , leaving Judy alone with Rachel. Russell didn't even ask if Rachel was fine with that arrangement.

The atmosphere was awkward at best.

"I'll – uh – I'll be in my room, if you need anything just ring for me I guess."

Rachel nod at the instruction. Once she was left alone, he mind began to wonder, wonder into dangerous territory that leaves her doubting everything. She's living in a world of fear, and when she's alone, the only thing she can focus on is that fear.

They didn't talk throughout the whole day.

Once Quinn came home from school, she brought her homework into the medical room, and sat there doing her homework and talking to Rachel at the same time. She stay there until her dad came home and had to force her to leave.

The next day, the same thing happens. A routine had been established. It seems normal, but the longer Rachel was left alone with her thoughts, the more withdraw she becomes. No one notice.

It was Thursday night, after Quinn retreats back to her room, that Rachel decided to leave. She can't stay here anymore. Her body heals quite well, not great, but enough to leave. She can't stay here and deal with this pain. She cares about Quinn and leaving will hurt the both of them, but she has confident that Quinn can live without her. She lives without Rachel since 6th grade after all.

She cares about Russell and owns him her life, but he cares about _his wife_ and his family more, and who was she to intrude upon that happiness?

As for Judy, well, she's sure that Judy will be glad her left.

When Friday came and Quinn and Russell left and Judy retreats back to her room, Rachel slowly got up and quietly head to Quinn room slowly, because of her injuries. She took a piece of paper, pencil, and a hoodie from the room and walks back to the room she'd been staying in.

Settling down on the bed, she wrote her note, fold it up, and put it in the middle on the bed.

Putting on the hoodie she took, a hoodie that's too big for her, she snuck out of the room and eventually the house.

As fast she her injuries can take her, she walks out of there and out of their life. She never thought that the impact she left behind can never be heal by anyone but her.

When Quinn came home and head to the medical room, as she had been doing for the past week, she notice the empty bed and a neatly, folded, piece of paper that lies on top of it. Dropping her backpack to the ground, she scramble to the bed and grab hold of the last physical remain left of Rachel.

After reading the note, she cries. She cries for the lost of her best friend, she cries for the lost of her self, she cries for the lost of her Rachel. She slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and bawl. The note lay softly next to her.

That's how her dad found her that night.

The note read:

_Quinn,_

_I can't explain why I'm doing this. I wish I could, I own it to you that much, but I can't. My feelings had always been jumble up and for so long, I had to suppress who I am to protect myself. I guess I just forgot how to explain my feelings._

_In order to protect myself, I had to lie and live in that lie, never steeping into reality. When Hiram threw me out, he forces me out to reality. I couldn't live in this lie anymore. He rips away the safety line and threw me into an ocean full of killer whales._

_Being here, in this place, with you, it just makes me more aware of the reality that I'm force to live in. I know it doesn't make sense, but this is all I can give you._

_I've been living a lie for close to my whole life; I don't know how to live otherwise. In order to protect myself, I need to go back to that lie. I wish things were different, but there's no point living the what if._

_This past week will be something I'll hold on to for the rest of my life. Every moment we had together was what kept me holding on, and now, I have more memories to hold onto._

_I need to leave and find myself. Maybe I won't live, maybe I will, but there's a world out there that I can now see. I won't see it in the way everyone else see it, because I'll be living in my own world of lies, but that's fine. Maybe you won't understand, maybe you will, but I just hope that you'll let me go. Forget about me Quinn, I'm not worth remembering._

_Thank you for everything Quinn. Without you, I don't think I could have survived. I'll hold on to all our memories, and maybe, if fate let it, we'll meet again._

_Please tell you're father that I thank him for everything he has done for me. I'll miss him and you._

_It'll be hard, but as long as I can remember you, I know I can get through this._

_I'm sorry for leaving like this, but if I had to tell you in person, I know that I would break down and lose all my strength. You're my best friend Quinn. You're more than that too. You're my protector, my knight, my hope, my strength, my life, my forever. Thank you for the memories that you help created. Thank you for everything._

_Forever and Always,_

_Ray._

_PS: Don't worry about me, I'm free.  
><em>

_PSS: I toke you're hoodie, I hope you don't mind._

"I'll remember you forever Ray. Forever and always."

* * *

><p>But we continue to torture our self to this. We continue to live in our own world. We continue pretending to be happy. We continue to play this game, this game of chase. And for what? For family? For love? For happiness?<p>

It's surprising isn't it? How we, as human, spends our entire life living in this lie, living in this world we created from the society around us. We're protecting ourselves. We go through this cycle everyday, never once taking off the mask or stepping out of our world. We lie to ourselves long enough that we start to believe it. We're afraid. We're all willing to live a lie if it means we don't have to face reality.

But we do face it. In the moment of our death, our world shatter, and we face reality. We face truth. The silence of silence creates ripples in our heart, but the silence of truth rips opens it, smashing it into pieces, causing nothing but destruction. Once we face reality, we face truth, and it hurts too much that it consumes us. We cling desperately to our world, but reality wins in the end. We give up fighting, it hurts too much, and so, we embrace reality, we embrace truth, and in that moment, we're no longer dust. We turn into feathers and from then on, we're free, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya'll expected the ending? I know it's not the happy ending some wanted, but i just wanted to make a statement here. Not everything is black and white. There's people out there who's being abuse, and i'm tire of seeing story where the person being abuse get save and the abuser face justice. The world doesn't work like that, no matter how much we wishes it to. Reality is a cruel, complicated thing, not as simple as we would like to believe. <strong>

**This is not the ending I wanted. As said in the previous chapter, i don't remember how i wanted to end. Then after like, 2 days of not thinking about it, it came to me. I wanted Rachel dead, so that my statement would be have more impact; however, i promise my friend that no one will die in here, so no death. I wanted to make it vague and make it appears as tho she kills herself without outright saying it, but my friend would still take that as a death, so no can do. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I never thought that something that sprung out of boredom can attracts this much attention. So thz to everyone who read, review, favorite, and alert this! **

**Until next time! haha that'll be soon i think, since i just wrote this other piece out of boredom once again. I just need to type it ^.^ **

**THANK YOU!  
><strong>


End file.
